A Summer of Pranks
by Peace Love Owls
Summary: Who's pulling all these pranks around camp? And why? All these questions and more are soon to be answered! So let this hectic summer begin! Rated T because of paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all. So has anyone seen any good movies lately? If you go and see the Lorax, then be prepared for extra cheesiness. My sister dragged me to go see it so I dragged two of my friends along. We made fun of the whole thing. Since I dragged them there, I have to go to the premier of the Hunger Games. So now I hope you enjoy this new story and if it needs improving then please tell me. So enjoy!  
><strong> 

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Olivia, Melody, Comet, and Demi. Julie belongs to CJ my friend. **

Melody's POV

Ugh school lunches suck. Is this supposed to be meat? Gross is that hair? I'm never buying lunch after this.

I look up and see my good friend Demi Dagon surrounded by some pretty tough looking guys. I'm praying to Tyche these aren't monsters.

"Comet, look at Demi. We have to help her."

"Can't she defend herself? We go to a perfectly fine camp in the summer to train for this."  
>"Comet Leda, don't make me use your real name."<br>"I'll go get Olivia and Julie."

Olivia and Julie are our protectors, per say. They teach at the Rocky Beach middle school which we, meaning Comet, Demi, and I, have to go to. Olivia teaches History and Julie teaches Gym. We were force to go here to pick up some demigods. They weren't very strong but they could attract some attention from monsters.

I gulp and walk up to Demi.

"You puny demigod, you can't fight me. I will eat you!" said the ugliest, biggest, and probably stupidest monster there. I suppose he was their leader.

"Well that's not obvious at all. If you want to eat us then you don't scream it out, you try then when we're dead, you eat us."

"Demi, don't lecture right now."

The monsters started to attack us by clawing and scratching. I reach for the clip in my hair and it turns into my special bow and arrow. Demi already has her sword out. Comet comes running up with Olivia and Julie.

"You're just in time, Comet. Help us!"

"What no thank you?"  
>"This isn't the time for jokes, Hermione Leda." I snap at her.<p>

"Don't use my real name."  
>"Guys we have a little problem on our hands so stop fighting." Olivia yells.<p>

"Fine, whatever you say. I'm getting back at you in camp."  
>"You two will deal with this later." Julie said.<p>

I pulled back the arrow and aimed for one of the monster's heart. If I only knew what this thing is, I would feel a lot better.

"Julie what are these things?"  
>"It could be anything from Chimera to Cyclopes. But my best guess is the Cyclopes." <p>

After a lot of fighting, we killed them all and were covered in golden dust. Amazingly no one was staring at us. Maybe Tyche and the Fates were on our side today.

At 3:00

"School is over for the year! I never thought we would get out that stink heap."  
>"Comet what did you drink?"<br>"Definitely not 2 cans of Monster, I hate that stuff."  
>"Oh great, now we have to deal with her and her hyperness."<p>

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around and saw Jupiter Jones, the smartest kid in our class. If he was a demigod, I bet he would be in Athena's cabin. He was followed by Pete Crenshaw and Bob Andrews, his friends.

"We saw what happened in the cafeteria today and we want to know what that was about."  
>Oh Styx.<p>

**Cliffhanger alert! Well I hope you all enjoy. It could have sucked but you know whatever. The pranks and plays part may come along in chapter 4-5 or sooner if possible. I may have to double up and give you a long chapter. So put your opinion in your review and have a great week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all. So I noticed that I start my chapters off with a lot of problems in my life. That or discussion questions. So I want to know who's excited for the Hunger Games? I know I am. That's all I guess.**

**Disclaimer: We all know I barely own this story plot.**

_Last Time: _

"_We saw what happened in the cafeteria today and we want to know what that was about."_

_Oh Styx._

Melody's POV

I looked at Comet and Demi. Comet acted like she didn't know what was going on, which was probably true. Demi was staring in disbelief like she couldn't believe we found some possible demigods.

"You saw that? Not a lot of people see that."

"So care to give us an explanation?" asked Pete Crenshaw.

"Okay we can't tell you now but we swear that we'll tell you. We have to get some people who are better at explaining things than us but if you meet us at the graveyard at 5'oclock we'll tell you all we know. And I keep my promises."

"And why should we trust you? You've given plenty of reasons to not to be trusted." Bob piped up.

Jeez this kid has a good point. And I can't swear on River Styx that'll be weird.

"Okay this is my most treasured bracelet. Jupiter, you're going to take it and I'll come back for it at the graveyard. That way you give me my bracelet and we'll give you information."

"Okay."

I unclipped my bracelet and put it in Jupiter's hand. It was my mother's bracelet too. It had golden sun charms at the ends.

"I'll keep it safe don't worry."

"Thank you now we have to go."

We started walking away. After we got far enough, we started talking about how that happened.

"Olivia, Julie, we were caught."

Jupiter's POV  
>At the graveyard<p>

"So Jupe what did you think about that?" Bob asked.

"It was suspicious."

"It was downright scary if you ask me. But of course you didn't."

"So what do you think they want to tell us?"  
>"It could be anything from hallucinations to this being a dream."<br>"Oh look here they come now, Jupe."

Melody, Comet, and Demi had brought along Ms. Collins and Coach Julie.

"Phew I hate running. I can't see how you do it, Comet."

"Well its genetics."

"Anyway so you three want to know what that was about, huh? Well, do you know about the Greek and Roman gods?" Ms. Collins asked.

"You mean like Zeus and Jupiter and all of that? Yes but what does it have to do with all of that, Ms. Collins?"

"Shush, names are very powerful. And don't call me that. Use Olivia and Julie. Well they're real."

"That doesn't make any sense. There's no proof that they exist." Pete cried.

"Let me explain this, we are demigods. The gods on Olympus are real." Comet said, shaking Pete.

"See we are all children of one of the gods or goddesses. I'm a child of Hades."

"I'm Poseidon's daughter."

"Apollo's my dad." Melody said.

"Demeter is my mom." Demi said.

"Hermes is the best." Comet screamed.

"Okay but that doesn't give proof." I slowly said, trying to take in the information.

"That's why each one of us has our own powers or special abilities inherited from our father or mother. See I can summon the dead. Julie has the ability to control water and talk to horses. Melody has perfect pitch and harmony and is a great markswoman and healer. Demi has control of plants. And Comet just stole your wallet, Pete."

It turned out to be true. Comet had Pete's wallet and was looking through it.

"Come on Olivia that's not fair. And here you go, there's nothing in it that I want."

"Show us then we'll believe you." Pete said, shoving his wallet into his pocket.  
>"Fine I'll do it but don't get scared when my skeletons attack you."<p>

Miss err Olivia raised her hands and an army of skeletons appeared out of the ground. They headed toward us until Olivia put her hands down. They sunk into the ground.

"Need any more proof, Peter?"

"No-no I'm fine." Pete stuttered as he picked himself off of the ground.  
>"Yeah I think Pete here has had enough information." Bob added as he helped Pete up.<br>"So what does that have to do with us?"  
>"Well my good Jupiter, if you stick out your hand then I'll show you."<p>

I hesitantly stuck out my hand toward Melody. She pulled up the sleeve of my jacket and quickly took out a knife and cut my arm. There was a mark where she cut it.

"Ouch what was that for?" 

"Well it proved that you are a demigod. See this is a Celestial bronze knife. It only cut through demigods and monsters. Mortals don't feel anything."

"So are we demigods too?"  
>"Oh we'll find out my dear Robert." Comet said mysteriously.<p>

Demi pulled her necklace from her throat and it turned into a sword. Comet pulled a knife from her pocket. Bob and Pete panicked but roots grew from the ground and held them while Demi and Comet cut them and wounding them, respectively.

"Well does that help?"

I stared at these girls. These three girls are the trouble makers. Well maybe Melody and Comet. But now they're powerful. They could kill any monster. Yet they manage to almost live in a normal life. Now Bob, Pete, and I are about to be dragged down this path. I'm certainly not prepared for this.

"So what's going to happen to us, now that we know that we're demigods?"  
>"We have to take you to Camp Half-Blood for Roman and Greek demigods."<br>"Wait what?"

**Okay I had to end it here. It was too long. But I finally finished it! So I hope you enjoy this very long chapter. See you all later and may the odds be **_**ever **_**in your favor!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I'm sort of tired right now but I'm updating for you guys. I'm going to Florida Sunday and I might be able to update but most likely not. So I hope you enjoy! Spring break baby!  
><strong> 

**Disclaimer: Okay so I don't own PJO etc.**

"_So what's going to happen to us, now that we know that we're demigods?"_

"_We have to take you to Camp Half-Blood for Roman and Greek demigods."\_

"_Wait what?"_

Comet's POV

Jeez and I thought this kid was smart. Well maybe smarter than his friend, Pete Crenshaw. 

"Okay, so Camp Half-Blood is a place where demigods learn to fight monsters and train up until it's time for the real world."

"When Julie and I were 12, there used to be two camps, one for Romans and one for Greeks. But after a huge war with Mother Earth, then Romans and Greeks were united and put into Camp Half-Blood, the Greek camp in Long Island, New York. Camp Jupiter, which was in San Francisco, was abandoned." 

"So that's why we have to get you to New York. But we have to move quickly before monsters track us down." 

"So boys you better pack up your bags and get ready. It's time for a wild summer."

Olivia gave them instructions to meet us at six under a tree near the library so she could shadow-travel us to Camp. Then we all left to prepare for the next day.

THE NEXT DAY

"Okay does everyone have their trunks?"

"Yes!" was the unisonous reply.

"Then here we go."

Shadow-traveling felt like my face was peeling off at 100 miles-per-hour. It was like a roller coaster. Overall it was awesome. Jeez have I been spending too much time with Demi because I'm sounding like her. Eh maybe that's just me.

Soon we arrived at camp. I could already smell the sweat and blood dripping. Great the smell of home greets me already. Oh how I'm glad to be home.

Olivia slumped forward out of exhaustion of taking all of us from California to New York. Julie dragged Olivia up to the borders and walked right through.

"Hey everyone we're home!"

"Shush Comet, that's impolite and not everyone knows you."  
>"Be quiet Demi and don't be such a worrywart."<p>

"Good day Chiron. Can you show these new demigods the initiation video while I take Olivia to the infirmary? She's a bit tired and I think I may need some assistance." Julie said in her most reassuring voice.

Melody went to go see her siblings and start to work in the infirmary. Demi and I took our trunks and left to go see our siblings. I kind of stopped to watch Chiron lead Jupiter, Pete, and Bob into the Big House.

AT AMPITHEATER

"Hey guys, come sit by us." Melody yelled to Jupiter, Bob, and Pete.

"So how are you guys liking Camp?"  
>"It's pretty good."<p>

"And don't worry your parents are probably going to claim you in a little bit. They're just a little busy."  
>"So you're probably not a child of the Big Three. That's Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. There's been only a few of those for a past few years. There's been one child of Zeus, Thalia Grace and she's a Hunter of my aunt. One of Jupiter, Jason Grace, he and Thalia are brother and sister. Two children of Hades have been here but the girl's dead, Nico diAngelo and Bianca diAngelo, also brother and sister. Two of Pluto have also lived here, Hazel Levesque and Olivia. Also of course three of Poseidon are residents, Julie, Tyson, a Cyclopes, and Percy Jackson."<p>

Then there was a bunch of light coming from the three boys in front of us. A gray light around Jupiter's wide frame, a bright blue one around Bob's tiny self, and an orange one around the tall Pete shone out in front of us. Oh gods what's going to happen now? 

**So that's today's chapter. And here's some good advice:**

**When asked who do you like, drop everything, run, and hide.**

**It works, trust me.**

**And if all else fails, then deny everything and just keep walking.**

**So see you later. I'll update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a new chapter. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><em>Last time:<em>

_Then there was a bunch of light coming from the three boys in front of us. A gray light around Jupiter's wide frame, a bright blue one around Bob's tiny self, and an orange one around the tall Pete shone out in front of us. Oh gods what's going to happen now?_

* * *

><p>Pete's POV<p>

So Jupe, Bob, and I were glowing these different colors. Then three different symbols appeared over our heads. Mine was a hammer, Bob's was a staff with snakes and wings, and Jupe's was an owl. Odd.

"All hail Jupiter Jones, son of Athena, Robert Andrews, son of Hermes, and Peter Crenshaw, son of Hephaestus." That horse guy- err- Chiron said and everyone bowed.

Well now I know who my dad is. When I met the cabin, they seemed like a cool bunch. Well much better than those freaky Aphrodite girls who kept drooling at every guy. Or was it the other way around? Meh.

"What was that?" Bob asked.

"Well you three were just claimed by your parents. And you're my brother." Comet explained as we enjoyed the campfire.

"And now that we know who your parents are, you three may be able to help us with our summer plans."

"What plans?"

"Well this summer we want to spice things up around here. It's too boring."

"So this summer we're going to pull pranks on all the cabins. And you three are going to help."

"How are we going to pull this off, we're just Demeter's, Apollo's, Hermes', Athena's, and Hephaestus' children." Demi looked skeptic.

"Well Jupiter's the brains because he's Athena's kid. We have two Hermes' children. Pete can help us build things. Demi, your plants will help us."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I will help get supplies. Now are you three in?"

Jupe, Bob, and I looked at each other and put our hands on top of theirs.

What have we gotten into?

"Yes now you three are officially one of us!"

"So we start tomorrow?"

"Yep we plan during free time. And remember we all have to stick together. No backing out."

"Fine, we have a deal."

"Well night guys, don't let the Harpies get ya!" Melody said as she followed her siblings to their cabin.

"Harpies?"

"You'll be fine. They only get the big ones first and the small ones last. But Jupiter you'll be fine, they hate the smart ones. Well night guys. Bob you may want to come find a bunk." Comet shared.

"Don't worry they're teasing. The Harpies won't bother you unless you're out of bed and wandering around camp. Night guys just follow your siblings to your cabin."

I turned to Jupe. "Do you think they're joking?"

"I don't want to find out. Night."

Well that's reassuring.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm not the best chapter but oh well. You win some and lose some. The pranks start next chapter!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok first prank but the reaction's the next chapter. :) Just to give you guys something to look forward too.**

* * *

><p>Demi's POV<p>

"Okay so just pull back the arrow and bow and shoot?"

"Yes Pete. I explained this to you ten times already." I said, trying not to strangle him.

"Pete, watch me." Melody pulled the arrow back and hit a bull's-eye like every other time.

"Simple enough."

Easier said than done, Peter.

I watched as Pete failed miserably. It was going toward it and fell to the ground. I sighed and gave up on the cause. This kid is hopeless. Maybe he's better at sword fighting.

"Well the bright side is that sword fighting's next. Maybe you're better at that. I mean Demi's not much of an archer. Actually Apollo kids and the Hunters of Artemis are pretty much the only ones who can perfectly hit the bully's eye."

Sword fighting:

"Okay, this is a simple technique, just look for their weak spots and try to pin them there."

I pulled my sword out and started to deflect Pete's sword. He tried to slash at my shoulder and received his sword thrown across the room. Well maybe we should have paired him with Melody, she's not doing so well either. I watch as she gets cut on her chin.

"Joan, can we pair Melody and Pete together? It may be better." I yelled to the daughter of Ares.

Break:

"Okay so maybe you guys need a lot of practice." I said as Melody patched up Bob, Pete, and Jupiter.

Pete got cut on his shoulder by courtesy of Melody but excelled in hand to hand combat. Jupiter, who had done quite well with swords for his first time, had been given a black eye with someone's fist in hand to hand combat. Bob had a nasty cut on his leg from a knife but was okay with an arrow. I was trying not to barf while watching this go down.

"No, you think?" Bob spat at me.

"Look at the bright side; it's only your first day."

"Well you're full of bright sides today, Melody."

"I'm sorry that I cut you, can't you get that through your thick head that I didn't mean too?"

"Guys, shut up. She's trying to help you. She's a healer." Comet's patience must have broken.

"Okay so what prank are we doing, Mel?"

"Well what about filling the pipes up with motor oil, slime, mud, dirt, and bugs in the pipes?"

"Now we can get back at those Aphrodite girls for giving us a makeover. Yes!"

"Sure." I shuddered at that memory. That was horrible, we actually looked pretty. The guys tried to hit on us.

"Fine."

"Sounds good enough."

"They seem stuck up so okay."

"Then here's what we do. Comet you and Bob can get the slime from the camp store. Pete, you get the motor oil, Demi the mud and dirt, and Jupiter and I will get the bugs, and yes there won't be spiders."

"How did you know I was going to ask that?"

"A typical Athena kid question that's always asked because none of them like spiders. Oh idea!"

"Wh-"

"Later, it shall be later. Now meet back at the showers in twenty minutes."

Bob's POV

"Okay you'll go in and start browsing the inventory then ask a bunch of random questions like what is soap used for while I steal the slime. The soap is toward the back away from the toys. Now to cut this and there no more security cameras."

"Dang you should teach me this stuff."

"You learn so enough. Just hang around us."

Ten minutes later we were walking quickly from the store with ten plastic bags of slime in our jackets.

Melody's POV

"S-s-spider!" Jupiter shrieked. Gods, he sounds like a little girl.

"Would you shut up?" I whispered, throwing my knife at the spider. Apparently throwing knives is like a bow and arrow. To me that is.

"Okay so I think we have enough. A bucket should do it," I said dusting my hands off and picking up the bucket. "Get my knife will you?"

*Thud*

Gods he's fainted.

Later that night...

"Okay so everyone's had a shower right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Now Pete undo the pipes and we'll put the stuff in."

"Wow these pipes are tight."

Comet snorted. "N-nothing, it's nothing." she said when we looked at her.

Pete got them undone and we poured the stuff in.

"Okay so Pete put the pipes back together."

"Great, let the son of Hephaestus do all the dirty work."

Comet snorted again.

"Would you shut up?"

"Demi, Comet please be quiet. We have work to do and we have to finish it in twenty minutes."

We got it done in ten and managed to get back in time to get some seats at the campfire to hear the last ten minutes. Thank gods.

I nudged Comet. "Is that Leo Valdez I see?"

"Yeah why are you asking?"

"We should pull something good between Olivia and him."

"You're getting devious. I like it. Let's do it." I hi-fived her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay first prank done! I love reviews and some ideas for pranks! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so here's the sixth chapter of this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jupiter's POV<p>

I woke up to the sound of screaming. I try to get up and hit my head on the bunk. Jeez why couldn't I get the top? I get dressed, run a comb through my mess of brown hair, and run out only to run into Demi.

"Ouch can't you watch where you're going?"

"Sorry Demi, I was in a hurry."

"I think our first prank went through nicely."

There were Aphrodite girls running around screaming with towels wrapped around them and bugs, dirt, mud, motor oil, and slime all over them.

"How did you guys know that they'll get into the showers first?"

"They always take up the warm water."

Demi and I found Melody, Pete, Comet, and Bob in the crowd that had gathered to watch. A lot of people were laughing, some were trying to help, and others were trying to figure out who did it.

"Everyone be quiet!" Olivia yelled.

A hush went over the crowd.

"Okay so let's first get all the stuff out of the pipes. Then clean them out and put more water in them. And whatever you do, don't put the junk into any of the water. Now Hephaestus cabin would you undo the pipes?"

"Well Olivia, what about trying to find out who did this? That's seems like the first step." a voice questioned. A Latino man stepped out of the crowd. He sort of looked like one of Santa's elves except buffer and bigger.

"Valdez, we can figure out that later. Right now we need to clean out the pipes."

"We're on last name terms again huh Collins?"

"Valdez, I'm stronger than I was before, I can take you to Tartarus myself if I wanted to. I'm Pluto's youngest daughter."

"Olivia, stop it. Leo, leave her alone." Julie tried to break up the fight.

"This doesn't concern you, Julie. I can fight myself."

"Oh you want a fight, Collins? Well I'll give you a fight." The man suddenly was on fire, literally.

He started throwing fire at Olivia. Olivia dodged them and raised some skeletons out of the ground and they grabbed the man called Leo and dragged him into the lake. After he had been extinguished, Julie used her powers to lift him out of the water and get rid of most of the water. Olivia walked over to him and lifted him by his shirt.

"See Valdez, I'm stronger than I was at thirteen. I could drag you to Tartarus but I won't. I'll spare you that."

"You're a cruel woman, Collins."

"I vaguely remember you telling me before except with another word. Why are you here, Valdez?"

"Can't I see my siblings? And I haven't been to camp for nine years."

"Homesickness has overruled you. You disgust me." Olivia let go of his shirt and walked away from him. She looked at us and yelled, "What are you looking at? Get to work!"

"You know I'm surprised that Chiron didn't come out."

"I think he's 'taking a long deserved break'. At least that's what he told Olivia when he put her in charge."

"Really Pete, you could have said something before."

"This is perfect. We have how long?"

"Uh he's going to be gone for three weeks."

"That's enough time to do all the cabins and do KP."

"So who was that guy?"

"That's Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, fire user. He was part of the Second Great Prophecy."

"What what's the Prophecy?"

"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call

To storm or fire, the world must fall

An oath to keep with a final breath,

And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death"

"Spooky and so they fought whom?"

"Romans from Camp Jupiter in California and Greeks from Camp Half-Blood fought Gaea."

"Mother Earth? Isn't she supposed to be all nice and helpful?"

"No she was angry that the gods had her in sleep for many years. She released angry souls like Medea, Phineas, and King Midas. So we defeated her and united both camps. That's why we're here."

"So Greeks and Romans are okay with being stuck together?"

"No, there some people that hate it like Octavian, who I think is my nephew because he's a descendant of a child of Apollo."

"Actually he's the only one. So see you guys later, arrows here we come!" Comet grimaced.

"Well I'm not pulling out the arrow out of your leg afterwards!"

"I'll get someone else to if it happens."

_Break:_

"Okay so who are we prancing today?"

"Well Comet do you have any suggestions?"

"What if we lock Olivia and Leo into the armory? It's a huge shed filled with weapons. There's some room in there."

"No, let's put them into the kitchen pantry. It's safer but we can supply them with weapons."

"I suppose its knives."

"Yep!"

"Wait Olivia can shadow travel and Leo will probably burn the place down."

"Oh I have contacts in the Hecate cabin. They know me." Comet bragged.

"So how are we going to persuade them into the closet?"

"Knocking them out of course. Put something in Olivia's and Leo's food and shove them into the pantry. Hecate's cabin has to have this stuff."

"So later right?"

"Bye guys I have some persuading to do."

_Dinner_

Melody had done a pretty good job. Comet caused a distraction that caused both Leo and Olivia to start arguing. Pete and Bob put the knockout stuff into their food and cups for extra measure. When Olivia and Leo tasted it, Melody had them taken to the infirmary. Melody poured some sort of liquid down their throats. Then we took them into the kitchen and locked them into the pantry.

"Phew, what was it that you poured down their throats?"

"It was supposed to drain away their powers and they won't come back until tomorrow at this time. Let's hope it works."

"It's got to work right?"

"There are some side effects to it but that won't hurt."

"Well we'll see tomorrow, I guess."

The next morning...

Ah morning, birds are singing and people are screaming. Another morning here at Camp Half-Blood.

Apparently someone unlocked the pantry to find Olivia and Leo arguing. They had knives drawn and profanity was being flung at each other. The medics had a lot of cuts and bruises to fix.

Break

"So Comet, another great prank plan completed. So anyone have any ideas?"

"Well has anyone heard of Skittles?" Demi volunteered.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so after a bunch of thinking and watching videos on YouTube, I decided to do a story where Olivia and the gang are thrown into the Hunger Games arena for the 73<strong>**rd**** Hunger Games! So I thought out all of the characters and here are the tributes:**

**Percy Jackson Annabeth Chase**

**Nico diAngelo Thalia Grace**

**Jason Grace Piper McLean**

**Frank Zhang Hazel Levesque**

**Leo Valdez Olivia Collins **

**Octavian Julie Mullet**

**Will Solace Nyssa **

**Jake Mason Reyna **

**Dakota Gwen**

**Mitchell Kayla **

**Travis Stoll Katie Gardener**

**Connor Stoll Lou Ellen**

**So I need the Districts for each of them. And they are paired just because that's the way I thought of them. I may have used Fan Fiction to help me find some of the characters. :3 So help me out people! I need some Districts for these poor tributes. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I haven't updated in a while. Oops. So after eating the crappiest cupcake in the world, I wrote this. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

><p>Comet's POV<p>

"So who's gonna do the dirty work here?"

I snorted. I have a dirty mind.

Demi glared at me. It was one of her shut-up-and- sit-down-before-I-hurt-you stares. Yeah her eyes said that much.

"Geez. Can't a person snort?"

"Well whose gonna get the Skittles?"

"I propose an idea." Jupiter stated.

"Urgh. Big words."

"Jupiter don't use big words around Pete here. His brain is too small to comprehend them."

Pete stuck out his tongue at me. I did the same thing back. That earned two slaps for both of us from Demi.

"Ouch!"

"Guys shut up and listen to Jupe."

"Thanks Melody. So why don't we sneak out and get the Skittles. But of course we need some help."

"And I know the right people."

* * *

><p>At Apollo's cabin<p>

"Ow! David get back here!" Slap!

"Chrissy, don't slap him in the arm, slap him in the face."

"You know I might take your idea. Thanks Caleb."

"JD! Put me down!"

"Isabella, Caleb is squishing your boyfriend."

We watched the scene in front of us. One skinny, dark haired boy with glasses was squishing a smaller blonde boy. A dark haired girl also wearing glasses was slapping a taller, red haired boy who was also slapping her back. Two girls, one brunette and the other blonde, were sitting on a bed watching this go down.

The first two boys are Bob's and mine's brothers, Caleb Cole and Alex Hanna. The girl slapping the boy is Chrissy Nicks, Jupiter's sister. David Wind is the red head kid and Pete's brother. The two girls in the bed are Melody's sisters, Isabella Voultri, brunette, and Sarah Mocks, blonde.

"Guys! If you don't stop, I'll tell the whole camp all your secrets. And Caleb, you wouldn't want me to tell, would you?"

Caleb put Alex down and started towards me. I ran and hid behind Chrissy who had stopped hitting David.

"Come on Caleb, she's your younger sister. You should know better." She said, putting her hand on his arm.

"Yeah JD, listen to your girlfriend."

"Shut up David. She's not my girlfriend."

"And he's not my boyfriend."

"Denial."

"Shut up Sarah."

"Anyway what do you want?"

"Well my dear brother."

"Which one of us?"

"Actually all of you, we need all of you. Okay so we want to go to the mortal world to get some candy."

"Um why?"

"Well Chrissy, we like candy. And we're thirteen. We need sugar."

"Gods Chrissy. Remember when we were thirteen? We liked to have sugar too." said Sarah

"I never did."

"Well it's because you're a stick in the mud."

"Funny, really helping the self esteem here, guys."

"I'm here all week." Caleb said, bowing and hitting Chrissy which started a slapping match.

"Guys! Do you want to hear us out or not?"

"Okay fine. Melody, what do you want?"

"Well Bella, we need to get out of Camp and you all are gonna help us."

"Wait guys this doesn't usually work out well. Remember last time? We had sore arms the whole week."

"Come on Chrissy. There's no need to be a stick in the mud." Caleb argued.

Chrissy started to argue but closed her mouth. "Okay we'll help but you owe us. And you should know that I never forget anything. That's why I can keep control of situations."

"She's our Mother Hen."

"Not now Alex. So how can we help?"

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later.<p>

"Okay so got it?"

"Yeah. Good thing David and I have been keeping this up for two days."

"You guys are very talented."

"They try JD."

"Why do they call you JD?"

"It stands for Juvenile Delinquent."

"Anna Hanna, daughter of Demeter came up with it. But only Chrissy calls him Caleb."

"I believe people should be called by their true name."

"Old person."

"Eardrum burster."

"Hey!"

"It's your fault that you blast the music too loud. The whole cabin hears it."

"It's true Sarah. Bella's right."

"Hey guys." Anna Hanna said as she walked through the cabin door. She was a short blonde girl but she was a little taller than Chrissy.

"Hey Annie."

"Gerrrrr."

"What about you saying that you believe in calling people by their true names?"

"I like Annie because it annoys her."

"Whatever. So let's go."

"You sound like Dora."

"Shut up, David."

* * *

><p>At Thalia's tree.<p>

"Okay so we have everything?"

"Yeah Demi. We just have to wait until the screaming starts."

Chrissy's high pitched scream was heard.

"And there it is, let's go."

"You think it's a good idea to let them all fight?"

"Sure. I mean they do it all the time so it's not anything new."

We ran toward the highway. I waved my hand at a passing taxi.

"Okay guys so let's look for candy."

"Remember find Skittles first and get extra kinds of it. We have to pay back them. Also Chrissy and Caleb like Mounds, David likes Butterfingers, Sarah likes M&Ms, Anna likes Skittles so get extra of those, and Bella likes Twix."

"Amazing how you know all that."

"I try to keep track of people for these kinds of purposes. You shall learn little bro. Ok meet up in an hour."

I walk down another aisle. Finally found some candy. I find the Skittles and more stuff. As I walk toward the checkout, some neon clothes caught my eye. Time for some improvements.

* * *

><p>"What the Hades have you got there?" Demi said as we walked toward the woods.<p>

"Just some extra things."

"Gods Comet you are too much."

"I know."

Demi rolled her eyes at me. I don't see why though. I'm fantastic.

"Hey guys. So a little change in plans, I want us to wear this."

I pulled out a bright neon yellow shirt, pants, shoes, and a full faced ski cap.

"Why would we wear that?"

"Because Jupiter, this way we don't get caught and it's a fun show."

"For us maybe."

"Anyway, this is for Melody. Blue for Jupiter, orange for me, green for Demi, purple for Bob, and red for Pete."

They started to protest.

"Guys, just do it. Unless you want to go out there with no clothes..."

"Fine."

"Yay! Now go get changed. We have to be ready soon."

I'm a genius, not to brag or anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so if you can guess who Bella, Sarah, Caleb, Chrissy, David, and Alex are, which you probably can guess, then I will review your stories or if you're anonymous, then I will give you a virtual hug in the next chapter! Long sentence right there. So guess away!<strong>

**Love y'all!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**There is a song in here, be warned. Also I have a Twitter account now and it's peaceloveowls18 so check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Pete's POV<p>

"Shoot! I just remembered that it's my turn to play! Crap!" Melody whispered.

"Okay so what are we gonna do?"

"Another prank. Let's see where's the list?"

"Here it is Comet." Bob said, handing her a scroll.

"Thanks, now let's see we can do that tomorrow night. Let's do the spiders or the spray paint. If you want spiders raise your hand."

Bob, Comet, Melody, and I raised our hands.

"Looks like it's spiders then. Luckily I have a bucket of spiders."

"How do you have a bucket of spiders?" Jupe asked, looking nervous.

"We don't clean often so there's a lot of spiders crawling around. We just put them in a bucket. We needed to empty it anyway."

"I have to get to rehearsal. Bella and Sarah wanted to practice. Olivia has to watch us apparently. Probably because all of the pranks going on."

At the Amphitheater

"So we have the guitars right?"

"Yes Belles, don't worry so much."

"Start playing Melody."

"But- fine."

Aah aah

Aah aah

Ohh ohh ohh ohh

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah

Mama please stop cryin'

I can't stand the sound

Your pain is painful

And it's tearin' me down

I hear glasses breakin'

As I sit up in my bed

I told Dad you didn't mean

Those nasty things you said

You fight about money

'Bout me and my brother

And this I come home to

This is my shelter

It ain't easy, growin' up in World War III

Never knowin' what love could be

You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me

Like it has done my family

Can we work it out?

(Can we?)

Can we be a family?

(Can we?)

I promise I'll be better

(I promise)

Mommy, I'll do anything

(I'll do anything)

Can we work it out?

Can we be a family?

I promise I'll be better

Daddy, please don't leave

Daddy please stop yelling

(Stop)

I can't stand the sound

(Can't stand the sound)

Make Mama stop cryin'

'Cause I need you around

My mama, she loves you

(I know it)

No matter what she says is true

I know that she hurts you

But remember I love you too

I ran away today

Ran from the noise, ran away

(Ran away)

Don't wanna go back to that place

But don't have no choice, no way

It ain't easy growin' up in World War III

Never knowin' what love could be

That I've seen, I don't want love to destroy me

(I don't want love to destroy me)

Like it did my family

Can we work it out?

(Can we work it?)

Can we be a family?

I promise I'll be better

(I promise I'll do anything)

Mommy, I'll do anything

(To keep you better)

Can we work it out?

Can we be a family?

I promise I'll be better

(I promise, I promise)

Daddy, please don't leave

(Stay)

In our family portrait

(In our family portrait)

We look pretty happy

(We look pretty happy)

Let's play pretend

(Let's play pretend)

Let's act like it comes naturally

(That's right)

(That's right)

I don't wanna have to split the holidays

(No, no)

I don't want two addresses

(No)

I don't want a stepbrother anyways

And I don't want my Mommy

Have to change her last name!

In our family portrait

We look pretty happy

We look pretty normal

Let's go back to that

In our family portrait

We look pretty happy

Let's play pretend

Act like it goes naturally

In our family portrait

(Can we work it out?)

We look pretty happy

(Can we be a family?)

We look pretty normal

(I promise I'll be better)

Let's go back to that

(Mommy I'll do anything)

In our family portrait

(Can we work it out?)

We look pretty happy

(Can we be a family?)

Let's play pretend

(I promise I'll be better)

Act like it goes naturally

(Daddy please don't leave)

Oh let's go back oh lets go back to that

In our family portrait

(Can we work it out?)

We look pretty happy

(Can we be a family?)

We look pretty normal

(I promise I'll be better)

Lets go back to that

(Mommy I'll do anything)

In our family portrait

(Can we work it out?)

We look pretty happy

(Can we be a family?)

We look pretty normal

(I promise I'll be better)

Let's go back to that

(Mommy I'll do anything)

Daddy don't leave

(Don't leave)

Daddy don't leave

(Don't leave)

Daddy don't leave

Daddy don't leave

Daddy turn around please

Remember that the night you left

You took my shining star

Daddy don't leave

Daddy don't leave

Daddy don't leave

Don't leave us here alone

Mama'll be nicer

I'll be so much better

I'll tell my brother

I won't spill the milk at dinner

I'll be so much better

I'll do everything right

I'll be your little girl forever

I'll go to sleep at night

Ohh ho ohh ho

Ohh ho ohh ho

"That sounded great. But should we really do this?"

"Yes, Sarah. Mel, what's wrong?"

"I feel sick. Infirmary." Then Melody fainted.

"We'll take her, Olivia. She shouldn't be in the heat too long." Comet volunteered.

"Thank you Comet."

Jupe and I grabbed Melody's arms and legs and carried her.

"Why is she heavy? I thought most archers were light."

"Well I think it's because she's a human being not a piece of metal that had to be repaired makes her a bit heavier, Pete."

"Sorry."

"Okay boys lay her here." said a brunette boy.

"What happened to her?"

"Well Logan, she sorta fainted when Sarah and Bella were practicing for tonight."

"She'll be fine in a minute. Just needs some ambrosia."

"Logan, I would try nectar not ambrosia. She wouldn't be able to chew." said a blonde boy.

"Jackson, either way there's a chance she'll choke."

"Just feed her the crap."

Logan took a bottle and poured some into Melody's mouth. We all waited nervously for something to happen. Melody opened her eyes and sat up. We breathed in relief.

"Gods I have a terrible headache."

"What did ya drink too much?"

Melody made a face at Jackson. "I don't drink."

"Well anyway Melody, just lay down in the cabin and don't sing tonight. Somebody will replace you."

"Ok, thanks guys."

We walked back to Apollo's cabin.

"That was some great acting Mel."

"I know, I'm so talented."

"So Skittles tonight?"

"Skittles tonight."

Later that night.

"Wearing this is not a great idea."

We looked like highlighters. Melody looked the most like one as she had the yellow outfit on.

"Hey put on the masks and no one recognizes you."

"That's the best part, no one knowing us."

"Okay so we know where we're supposed to be, right?"

"Yep. Now here's these headphones and mic. Run when I say run."

"Comet when did you become in charge?"

"I am the daughter of the god of tricksters, of course I'm in charge."

"I'm his son!"

"Just let her Bob."

"Let's hide. People are coming."

I ran into a bush near the Amphitheater. A group of girls walked passed me. I threw a handful of red Skittles at them.

They screamed and ran.

A boy passed by. More red Skittles.

After a few hours of people going by, I saw Olivia. I smirked and threw some Skittles at her. She became startled and looked around for me. I ducked down farther in the bushes. Olivia shrugged and kept walking.

"Run!" I heard Comet's voice through the headphones.

I ran through the woods and headed toward my cabin. I found the Bob, Demi, and Comet sitting behind it.

"What happened?"

"Leo Valdez almost found us. We had to run." Comet explained.

"Olivia almost caught me. Luckily the green helped me blend in a little." Demi panted.

"So mission Skittles completed?" Bob asked

"Mission Skittles completed." Comet repeated.

"Guys a little help here? Melody passed out again." Jupe called out.

"Oh my gods. How?"

"I found her in the woods. I think she hurt something and fainted."

"Here Demi, pour the nectar."

Demi carefully poured some down Melody's throat.

Melody drowsily sat up.

"Okay seriously. After I pretend, I actually faint. The irony."

"I know right. What happened though?"

"Well I ran and in the woods, I tripped in a hole. I broke my ankle and passed out."

"Yep. Now I'm off to bed. I'm exhausted."

"Night guys!"

* * *

><p><strong>I kind of fell off right there. So look out for an update soon. Tweet me peacloveowls18!<strong>

**Love PLO!**


End file.
